Nivals8
Nivals8 'is a ßΓΘ, Beta Gamma Theta (a fake fraternity at Rutgers University.) He is from New Jersey, and is mad chill about life and all thats going on around him. Peace, love, etc. 'Glee Stuff Brittany is the best character on the show. (<----- If you can't see whats after the w, it's a period) Heather Morris is one of the most talented actresses on Glee and she wasn't even hired as an actress, she was hired as a dancer. They either need to hold Brittany back so she can be on future seasons of Glee, or make her Valedictorian. His favorite song so far on Glee is Teenage Dream, followed very closely by Valerie. Even when he is in a very depressed mood those two songs seem too cheer him up. As does Give Up the Funk. He's not to into "shippings" but Bartie is adorable, and Kurtofski could be epic if they do it right. . . . but here are his technical shippings: *Bartie *Finchel *Quick *Samtana *Tike (Asian Fusion) *Kurtofski *Markcedes (BRING BACK SHAFT!!!) And here are some that would be weird but cool: *Pummel ~Let's face facts, it'd be so hot if Puck was a little gay. *Partie *Luck (Lauren/Puck) *Blam *Sinn (Santana/Finn not Quam) Modern Songs he thinks Glee should cover: *Heaven - DJ Sammy *Everything's Magic - Angel and Airwaves *Firework - Katy Perry *If It's Love - Train *Love Like Woe - The Ready Set *Stuck Like Glue - Sugarland *Cooler than Me - Mike Posner *Our Time Now - Plain White T's *Secrets - OneRepublic *Animal - Neon Trees *Can't Stop - Red Hot Chili Peppers *No Surprise - Daughtry Showtunes Glee should cover: *For Good - Wicked *Seasons of Love - Rent *Bend 'n Snap - Legally Blonde *Let Yourself Go - All Shook Up *I'm Alive - Next to Normal *Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In - Hair *Ease on Down the Road - The Wiz *Can You Feel the Love Tonight - The Lion King 'Favorite' He is a NERD!!!! And he is the coolest nerd you will ever meet. He loves fashion, especially unique fashion. He has a collection of fedoras and other awesome hats, 5 pairs of chucks, aviator goggles with orange lenses, fake glasses, etc. He supports NOH8. He is Bisexual, but whether he's with a guy or a girl, he is for equal rights. He is a carhop at Sonic Drive-In. He is an avid photographer. He follows the Parrothead way of life. Aside from being a Gleek he is a Pokemaniac. (Don't judge) He LOVES neon colors (especially under black light) The PJ stands for Pistachio Jones. . . . long story He and his friends made a fake fraternity called ßΓΘ(which spells out Bro) He enjoys acting and theater and most recently played Ryan Evans in an On Stage version of Disney's High School Musical. He was doing Project 365, until he lost his camera :( He makes the best Sonic drinks ever, don't let anyone tell you otherwise He played Vic Spinachi, the Semi Australian Bounty Hunter, in the horror movie MUZZY. (yes the green guy that teaches you foreign languages) HE IS NOT A GUIDO!!! He has 2 kittens (Frank and Lola) they are brother and sister and are named after a Jimmy Buffet song He is 96.875% Irish He loves Piggys <('(..)')> He's a Hufflepuff . . . not that he's secretly a wizard or anything His favorite album ever is Attack of the Awesome!!! by Patent Pending. He is a sodaholic and addicted to MTN DEW He considers himself a modern day hippie. He ♥'s ♪ He has wanted superpowers since he was young and even at 19 still fantasizes about having them. He liked werewolves before Twilight made them gay (in the unfabulous way) He is supermegafoxyawesomehot. He is a proud owner of Glee the Board Game. MORE TO COME 001.JPG|CHUCKS!!! 025.JPG|NOH8 005.JPG|My Backyard 032.JPG|Beta Gamma Theta Sonic.JPG|Rio Grande Sonic Hats.JPG|HATS!!! 010.JPG|Skating Around (listening to Glee) Kittys.JPG|Frank and Lola (named after a song) 017.JPG|Oh yeah, I'm a Jedi . . . Jealous? 053.JPG|Sporks!!! 004.JPG|Green Fire and A Kiss From A Rose 018.JPG|Jersey Shore . . . WERE NOT GUIDOS 020.JPG|New Stop Sign, the old one had DON'T and BELIEVIN 003.JPG|My Icon 030.JPG|Summer 014.JPG|The Real New Jersey 024.JPG|It used to be on sonicdrivein.com 152.JPG|Ok, occasionally we're guido 019.JPG|MTN DEW CHUG!!! It was my 3rd!!! 043.JPG|Rutgers Scarlet Knights Football PJ Nerd.png|Pride chars.jpg|16 Fictional Character Influences RU.JPG|Rutgers Stadium . . . After Hours 027.JPG|Dunkaroo Smileys 008.JPG|College Survival Kit scan band.JPG|Scan Band. It didnt leave my wrist for 1.5 years. 094.JPG|NO H8 011.JPG|It's where I live. 002.JPG|Middle Rec. Tracks.JPG|I walk these tracks alone. 036.JPG|365 House Hot Dog.JPG|Magic of the Hotdog Hat Drawing.JPG|5 AM Caricatures FTW PIGGYS.png|PIGGY HAT!!! Category:Males Category:Gleeks Category:Funny Category:Awesome people Category:Users Category:Nerds Category:Anti-H8 Category:Constructive page Category:Admins Category:Supermegafoxyawesomehot